Unexpected
by Raven's Midnight Light
Summary: Trunks has come to worn Goku about the androids and now everyone is training. this fic is about Bulma and Vegeta and how they get together over the three years of calm.


A.N. I'm Back with a new fic! I have a Gundam Wing ones so now I'm trying for a Dragonball Z one. I'm used to Yaoi, so this is a change hehe! I'm writing this fic for my dear friend Diana in Australia. I'm in Canada very far away! Well um here we go.  
  
Sarah: Good luck! Sakura: Why, thank you! Troy: Ya, finally it's something not Yaoi! Sakura: Go away! Troy: Ok... *Walks Away* Sarah: Weird... Sakura: No kidding...O.o?  
  
Spoilers: Um... some I think, maybe I don't know yet I just know it takes place after Trunks came back from the future to worn Goku about the androids. And before the androids come so it more or less takes please in the three years that the Z solider ^_^'  
  
"Blah" = talking  
  
Unexpected Part one By: Sakura-2003  
  
*~Bulma's Pov~*  
  
So here I am bored as can be, I'm all alone in this big mansion. Well not really, Vegeta was now was stuck living with me for the lack of having nowhere else to go. The only other alternative was to live with Goku; witch Vegeta would rather blast himself to another dimension then to go there. So you can pretty much say I was stuck with him too. But it is funny how I'm able to boss him around. The prince of Saiyan's falls powerless agents me, a woman. It scares everybody even me, I think it even puzzles Vegeta. I sighed, as I looked at all the unfinished paper work in front of me.  
  
"Man, I need some action. It's boring by myself everyone is preparing for the androids. Who was that purple haired boy anyway? He kind of looked like Vegeta, and when he left he waved to me... at least it looked like he did. Well any way it's a good thing he came, it's nice to have a 3 year heads up before a really dangerous enemy comes along." I stand up from the desk and walk over to the big bay widows behind me. I loved the view from my office to bad that ugly gravity chamber is ruining it for me. "He even gave Goku an antidote to a heart disease he's going to get, and supposed to die from, I hope Goku will be ok. I hope that young man is ok, I just can't seem to do anything but worry about him, his safety, and what going to happen to me, to every one, the future..." I was too busy talking to myself, that I didn't hear any one enter my office.  
  
"Talk to yourself often, woman?" The cold voice of Vegeta came from behind me. I was surprised embarrassed too. Though it didn't show, I was quite proud of myself I didn't jump out of my skin when he spoke. Guess I'm just getting used to it. I turned to face the prince. His normal angry expiration on his face. I sighed.  
  
"I was just thinking aloud, you do it too you know. Don't try to deny it, I heard you. How much did you hear anyways?" I say calmly. Vegeta was taken aback by my calmness; I guess he was expecting me to yell at him. Vegeta turned slightly and closed the door; he walked a few steps closer towards me, and then stopped when we were about a couple of meters apart.  
  
"From 'I hope that young man is ok...' on till I interrupted your thinking, you look board how about you cook me dinner Woman?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his features. I match his smirk with my own.  
  
"Oh, I see. How about you take a bath because you've been training hard all day, so you smell REALLY bad! Get yourself cleaned up, and dresses in decent clothing. There is some in your wardrobe in your room. Then come downstairs then MAYBE I'll think about cooking you dinner tonight!" I say teasingly. I must have said what he wanted to hear, 'cause he grunted and left the room. "I need action, maybe I'll be able to sweet talk him into taking me out to a movie or something...or demand it" I start laughing *AHEM* as I was saying "Let's see how he behaves! Onwards, to the kitchen!" I say to myself pointing to the door. As I walk out I can hear the shower running, aw lil' veggie poo is taking a shower, just like I said to! Aw!" I whisper as I past the bathroom.  
  
****  
  
"What to cook, must make sure Vegeta eats all his veggies, he must grow up big and strong!" I say to myself I start to giggle at the word 'veggie' veggie~Vegeta get it? lol. I knew you would. Ah I know a spicy beef and vegetable stir-fry! Oh I'm good!" I say happy with myself and luckily I have all the right stuff; low-sodium beef broth, reduced-sodium soy sauce, cornstarch, Dijon mustard, broccoli, peanut oil, cauliflower, onion, garlic, 8 ounces of roast beef, unsalted peanuts, red pepper flakes, and ground pepper. Low fat, healthy, and yummy! About 10 minutes later I was serving the food. The smells of the delious meal filled the mansion. Right on cue Vegeta walks in the dinning room set for 2. Vegeta definitely smelt better! I place the wine down in the wine cooler. "Is everything to your liking Vegeta?" I said as we sat down.  
  
"It almost looks to good to eat.almost." He said pouring the wine in our glasses. He took a sip tasting the wine, one of his eyebrows arced up. "This is good what is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's an Italian wine, well are you going to try the food?" I say as I take a bite. Yum! It's delicious! Vegeta takes a bite his face in owe!  
  
"This is delicious! You've got to make this again!" He said. I smiled at him I don't know when it happened but I feel in love with the sayain prince. For all I know it could have been on Namek. I just hope that some day he could feel the same way as I do about him.  
  
We finished our meal and sat n silence for a while I got up out of my chair.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower then go to bed, you should go to bed too, you've been training hard all day. If you don't rest your going to burn yourself out then what help are you going to be when the androids come?" I say as I briefly put my hand on his shoulder and continued walking out of the dining room.  
  
"Your right!" Vegeta said quietly standing up to face her and smirked slightly and stormed out of the room. Leaving a very stunned Bulma in his wake.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
End Note: I had to post this before I was able to finish the chapter because my computer is about to crash and I didn't want to loose all my work here. When I get my new computer in a couple of days I'll repost! Ok? Ok! Well um review let me know if you like it or not! How else I am I going to know if I should continue or not? 


End file.
